Laura-G237
Laura-G237, born Laura Alexandra McCurran, was a SPARTAN-III soldier of Valkyrie Team, and twin sister of Alison-G242. She is highly skilled in tracking and her call sign is Valkyrie-3 Traits and Personality Laura and Alison were simultaneously abducted for the SPARTAN-III program when they were six. Because of the unfamiliar surrounding of Reach and the rigorous training, the bond between Laura and Alison was very strong. They both excelled in the program and were inducted into Valkyrie Team. Laura soon learned of Alison's affection towards David-A088 and grew slightly jealous of their relationship. Still, she maintained a strong bond with her sister. Laura often acts snarky or wildly in social situations, but becomes a well-oiled machine during battle. She tries to hide her emotions with comedy or rudeness, but when exposed to high stressors, she lets her emotions go free. Early Career Laura was recruited into Valkyrie Team soon after finishing training. She was selected for her aptitude with precision weapons and her ability to track, which was put to great use in the team. She was given the call sign Valkyrie-3. Valkyrie's first mission nearly failed when they lost their target's trail, but Laura managed to pick up his trail in exhaust fumes and they found their target. Raid on Shadow Base When Valkyrie was assigned to retrieve the data of Project UNDERSTANDING, Laura and Alison were getting a bad feeling, but thought nothing of it. The mission preceded according as planed, until they were returning to their rendezvous, when a Covenant strike force attacked. Laura managed to keep her cool even as she watched her best friends die around her. First Reily, then Jullian. Finally David, Alison and her had reached the Pelican and the blast door was closing when Alison was shot and killed. Enraged Laura pulled an assault rifle off the pelican's wall and started firing out the blast door until it closed. Desertion Laura and David returned to the Freedom of Spirit with the body of Alison and the data from Project UNDERSTANDING. Laura, angry and confused, blamed the death of her sister on the UNSC and declared that she was leaving. David was the last person to speak to her. An hour after their conversation Laura was nowhere on the ship and had stolen away on a frigate heading for Arcadia. The UNSC listed her a AWOL and that she should be captured to recover her equipment and hopefully bring her back under the UNSC's wing. Laura spent her first few years of desertion doing two things. Hiding from the UNSC and searching for Raas. After exhausting her search for him on a planet (or outliving her welcome), Laura would hop onto the first freighter off the planet and start her search again. In 2554, she thought she had found a clue to his where-abouts, and traveled to a small True Journey base and began an assault on it. The battle ended in a loss for her as she encountered Thuzo 'Krarumee, Raas's second-in-command, and lost in a sword duel with him. Thuzo cut her right arm clean off and let her run away, stating that she would die of blood loss before reaching help. Unknown to Thuzo, Laura had an advanced medical foam in her pelican which she used to stop her arm's bleeding long enough to get help. She set the pelican's autopilot for the nearest city and passed out. When she woke up, she was in a hospital, with what used to be her right arm replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. Eventually, she had located a solid lead on 'Zukurramée's location; the relatively unknown planet of Ciridin. She got the the planet and contacted David, telling him she had found Raas. Invasion of Ciridin David urged the UNSC fleet to travel to Ciridin and fight Zukurramée, finally, in May of 2556, the UNSC was able to send a fleet to Cirdin, headed by UNSC Freedom of Spirit. David joined Laura on the surface of his homeworld and the two fought the True Journey invaders for almost a week, although Laura had been fighting them herself for much longer. Late June 2, 2556, Raas had broken into the Forerunner structure hidden inside Mt. Terrus and was on his way to finding the treasures insider. Laura and David, along with many marines and ODSTs, persusued Zukuramée's forces through the structure. Eventually, only David and Laura were left of their team and found Raas deep in the center of the structure. They fought and defeated Raas, standing together to put a bullet through his head. Raas died early June 3, 2556, and by June 18, all remaining members of The True Journey had died or retreated. Later Career After Raas was dead and Cirdin safe, Laura was taken into UNSC custody for desertion. She offered a deal that she could help teach the new SPARTAN-IV's her skills. Reluctantly, the UNSC agreed and Laura was transfered to the UNSC Infinity to help train the new SPARTANs. Laura opted to keep her GEN1 armor. Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Spartans Category:Bladedragon888